Apotheosis
by Bag o' Moon Frogs
Summary: Hinata asks her father why caterpillars turn into butterflies. No longer a oneshot, chapter 9 up! The story of Hinata's life as not explained in the TV series. Read and enjoy! Currently on Hiatus. I hope to get back to writing it soon!
1. Apotheosis

Disclaimer: No own

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**AN: This is an actual event, it happened when I was little. Hinata represents me and her dad represents mine. Hinata is two here.**

Apotheosis

"Daddy, why do caterpillars turn into butterflies?" Hinata asked her father.

"Well, first they cover themselves in silk to make a cocoon. When that cocoon hardens, they turn their bodies into a milky soup. Their new body parts start to form. These include their wings. When their new body fully hardens, they break out of their cocoon and flap their wings in the sun until they are hard enough to fly," explained Hiyashi.

After listening patiently to all of this, Hinata said "That is how caterpillars turn into butterflies. I asked you why caterpillars turn into butterflies."

"Oh Hinata, little one, wouldn't you?"

Although Hinata didn't know this word at the time, what her father meant that it was the butterflies' apotheosis. And as she saw the caterpillars turn into butterflies, Hinata was secretly waiting for hers.

**R&R! If you want an epilogue, don't hesitate to ask.**


	2. Easter

AN: Due to friendly people, I am turning this into a story

**AN: Due to friendly people, I am turning this into a story. Enjoy Chapter One. Another cutesy story based on a real event, look at bottom for what really happened.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter?**

Ch1: Easter

Someone had the bright idea to hide an egg in the fish pond.

Hizashi Hyuuga smiled in pride at his son, who was helping three year old Hinata Hyuuga pull said egg out. It was going well, he had the egg in his hand, when suddenly-

PLOP! The brick from the edge of the fish pond (which he was holding to keep his balance) gave out and he fell in. Everyone gathered around to help the soaked Hyuuga out.

When he was safely out of the pond, he handed the egg to his cousin.

"Ank ou!" (Thank you) she said, beaming at him with her pearly baby teath. She took the egg and walked away.

He beamed back at her retreating figure as his father handed him a towel. "Isn't she cute father?"

"Ah yes..." he said, looking almost resentful.

**Real event:**

**I was hiding the eggs for my mom's boyfriend's grandchildren. (Weird, I know. should I just say that their my maybe step-neices and nephew?) I decided to hide some in the fish pond. I was helping the littlest one get hers out, and I fell in not once, but twice!**

**This was so much more embarrassing than for little Neji here, though, because I'm twelve here people, twelve! Plus it was my idea to hide the egg in the fish pond in the first place!**

**The grandchildren asked me to write this, but I decided to have it happen to a Naruto character instead of me. No, it is not NejiHina, it's just how he acted around her at first. Remember "She's a cute kid, Father!"?**

**Thank you Big Paja for your advice on how I should make this a story. I really do think you should start writing, with all your good ideas.**

**Tim Tam's rule, thank you for just putting it on your favorites list, that really lifted my confidence! **

**And for anyone who wondered, magdad ****is**** my dad and hat's why he said that he was there. (That's also why he said he was "Hiyashi Hyuuga". That's the character that I had representing him.) Thanks, Dad!**

**Please rate and review, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Hinata's Life

AN: I'm really sorry for the big wait, All of my teachers dumped extra Homework on me all of a sudden

**AN: I'm really sorry for the big wait, All of my teachers dumped extra Homework on me all of a sudden. Come to think of it, that's what I'm supposed to be doing right now... It gets a little darker with this. This is the first chapter not based on a real event. A little look into the future (As in when the actual show happened).**

Chapter 3: Hinata's Life

Hinata never went through the selfish preschooler stage. She knew that no matter how much she hurt, there was always someone else hurting worse. That's why she always put her teammates first, earning their admiration and exasperation. That's why she never hated Neji, even after all he put her through.

And that's why she fell for Naruto.

She has so many admirable character traits, and yet, perhaps she would've been better off without them. Because for all the admirable traits she earned, there were even more ones that hurt her.

Hinata was afraid to tell anyone if she was hurt or sick until she was literally screaming in pain. Hinata also has her shyness that keeps her from being able to talk to anyone without stuttering.

Hinata loved her cousin, but he hated her. She knew that was all right though, because she knew his pain. She never stopped trying, because she knew that nothing bad could come from this. She cared for him, even when he was trying to kill her.

Hinata thought that she could never be as good as anyone else. This was mostly her father's fault. Telling her that her sister was so much better than her. Scolding her for not being as strong as someone in the branch family. Not helping her get back up when she fell, emotionally and physically. Effectively disowning her. He was not the kind of father a girl should have, especially a girl like Hinata. Hinata was the kind of girl who needed praise and attention more than anyone else. She needed confidence. She never would have even dreamed of this, but anyone not so wrapped up in clan issues would have noticed.

Kurenai-sensei noticed this. She paid special attention to Hinata. Hinata's teammates also noticed, always telling her that she didn't need to train so hard to be a great ninja. They all always helped her to become the best ninja she could be, but the last steps of her apotheosis had to be made by herself.

**You like? I'm sorry for the wait. Things have just been hitting me hard and fast. Review please, I will reply to every one I get! Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not sure if this is as good as the others. I would really like suggestions!**


	4. The Ninja Game

AN: Hinata is about six in this chapter

**AN: Hinata is about six in this chapter. Another one based on a real event, as always I will put the real event at the bottom. Hinata represents me, but a bit (ok, a lot) better at me at this game. Warning: A bad word in Japanese. Teme means bastard.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter. To make up for it, I'll give you an extra special disclaimer this time:**

**You love me,**

**I love you,**

**I don't own Naruto,**

**So you can't sue!**

Chapter 4: The Ninja Game

Hinata clutched the stick in her hands. This was so out of her element! She was a close combat type, not someone who could deal with weapons being hurled at her. A projectile zipped through the air, and she took a deep breath and swung…

THWACK! Hinata whacked the sycamore seed pod right out of the air. "Go Hinata!" someone shouted.

"The Ninja Game" aka using-sticks-for-swords-and-sycamore-seed-pods-for-shuriken-and-pretending-to-be-ninjas was very popular. Hinata was pretty good at whacking those seed pods right out of the air, so naturally everyone always wanted her to play. It must have had something to do with her Byakugan.

THWACK! Another one flew at the back of her head, but she whacked it easily.

ZOOM! A basketball flew by her. The game was escalating! She kept an eye out, but suddenly one flew toward the back of her head again. She quickly turned around and blocked it, but then one hit her from the other side.

"Ouch" she thought, rubbing her head. Neji, watching Hinata from the sidelines, shook his head in disapproval. The Hyuuga heiress should not compete in silly games such as these!

"Hinata-sama, I think we better go now..." said everyone's favorite Hyuuga teme.

"Aw, let her stay!" a lot of the girls instantly chorused.

"Yeah, just because you are no good at it doesn't mean that you can't let her play!" shouted Ino.

Neji prepared to march right over and give that girl a talking to, but just then something hit him in the back of the head. He spun around to see a pair of girls. One flashed the peace sign and the other stuck her tongue out. They both giggled.

"I guess the Hyuuga prodigy isn't as great as he says!" taunted one with brown hair in tight buns. He recognized her as one of the girls from his academy class. Tem- no, Ten Ten, that was it!

"Girls!" he shouted, exasperated. He then turned around and stomped away leaving the girls to giggle at their cleverness.

"N-Neji-Kun…" Hinata said quietly, but he was gone. She had to somehow feel that this was her fault, but she tried to shake it off as they went back to the game.

**Ok, actual event time. I was playing this game with my church group and had the sudden realization that "Hey, Hinata would be really good at this!" I decided to write this chapter, and the result is what you see before you.**

**See yah and thank you to all my reviewers,**

**Especially Party in the Afterlife, Big Paja, marchingkatluvsmusic, and magdad. Let's see, that would be all of them! **

**Big Paja, I will use you're idea in the next chapter, ok? I like it, a lot, but I had this idea and needed to get it out. As always, thank you for your excellent feedback!**

**Mooneyº**


	5. Pain

AN: Thank you to Big Paja for the idea for this chapter

**AN: Thank you to Big Paja for the idea for this chapter! As always, you're idea's rock! I am so sorry for the long wait. Blame writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my inner squirrel.**

Chapter 5:

"N-neji-nii-s-san…"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Um… N-never m-mi-mind."

"Ok."

"N-nii-san!"

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"N-nevermind."

Six year old Hinata really wanted to talk to her cousin. He had been so cold and distant with her ever since, well, it happened.

"N-neji-nii!"

"Yes, Hinata-sama!" said a very exasperated looking Neji.

"I-I m-miss talking to-together." Hinata stumbled through a sentence.

Neji shrugged and walked on, his eyes icy. Why should she, a perfect member of the main family, want to talk with him?

"N-nii-san…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three years later:

Hinata would never believe this, but she had grown up a lot faster than her cousin. Not physically, but emotionally. Neji still drew away from any attention and was the most jaded of any of his classmates, exactly the same as when he was six. Hinata had the strength to try and change herself. She, with work, became more social and made some friends.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

"Sakura-san in-invited me t-to her bir-birthday party o-on Saturday."

"And you're telling me this because…"

"C-could yo-you t-tell father f-for m-me?"

"No."

"B-but he'll g-get mad a-at m-me if I t-tell him!"

"Go away."

"N-nii-s-san…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three more years later:

When Hinata graduated from the ninja academy, she pretty much cut off contact with her clan. No one wanted to talk to her and she had her team. Kurenai-sensei cared about her, and so did her teammates. But still, Hinata missed her family.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"U-ummm…"

"Whatever."

"N-nii-san, I n-need help wi-with Jyu-jyuken."

Neji exploded. "Why does the perfect little heir need my help? Can't you just go ask Hyuuga-sama?"

"N-nii-san…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After the preliminary Chunin Exams, their exchanges became even less vocal. Neji was mostly training for the final test, but even when they did pass, Hinata was too scared to talk to him. Their exchanges became nothing more than nodding politely.

When Neji got out of the hospital after fighting Naruto, he immediately began training with his uncle, Hiyashi. Hinata was still very much ignored, but that was alright with her. She was just glad to see the rest of the family happy again. When Neji and Hiyashi were training, Hinata often watched to get a feel for the technique. She also stood by to help if anyone got hurt.

Neji was practicing Kaiten with Hiyashi. Hinata, as always, was watching from the sidelines. Suddenly, something faltered in Neji's chakra, invisible to the normal eye, but as bright as the sun to the byakugan. Hiyashi quickly stopped his barrage, but not before a blow accidentally fell on Neji. Neji groaned and kneeled down, clutching his side. Hinata was at his side in an instant with a jar of her healing creme.

"Hinata, could you take him to the infirmary please?" said Hiyashi.

Hinata nodded and helped him stand up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day, Neji was back on his feet. But today, when Hinata passed him in the corridor, she spoke.

"N-nii-san?" Hinata barely stuttered.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"D-do y-you st-still hurt? I m-mean, your in-injury?"

Neji thought about all of the implications of that innocent question. He knew that his cousin just meant physical pain, but for some reason, it brought him back to all of the times he had been emotionally hurt. His father's death, of course, being most prominent in his memories. But then he remembered sweet little and how they used to be friends. He pushed her away, but she had always tried. He knew that he wanted it to be like that again.

"N-nii-san?"

Neji snapped out of his reverie.

"Indeed I am still sore, but I am getting better."

"Nii-san!" Hinata didn't even stutter.

**Note: This is not NejiHina, it is family love! Again, Sorry for the late update. Luv all reviewers! I will respond!**

**Mooneyº**


	6. Ballet

AN: Another one of my silly true event stories

**AN: Wow, two chapters in two days! I am working well now, but soon I will probably get the dreaded writers block again. Another one of my silly true event stories! I love writing those. I thought we all needed a brake from all of that dark emotional stuff. The class here is about seven.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the ninjas would kill me.**

Chapter 6: Ballet

Hinata was livid. In fact, so was everyone else in the ninja academy. Why had Iruka-sensei chosen this, of all things, to torture the class with? Ah, yes, it was his new idea of public relations with the civilians.

"Plie class!"

But why a dance class, of all things?

Hinata sat at the back of the room with most of the class, hoping that no one noticed her and dragged her onto the dance floor. Unfortunately, her hopes were in vain.

"Hey, let's get her to dance with us!" shouted one dancer. Hinata wished that they weren't talking about her, but in an instant, Hinata felt at least five pairs of arms pulling her up.

"U-uh u-um…"

"Aw, she's shy! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!" coaxed one dancer, and soon Hinata was attempting to do the magnificent moves that the dancers did with such apparent ease.

Her face burning, Hinata looked at Naruto to see what his reaction was to all of this. Naruto wasn't laughing, for which Hinata was grateful.

Then the dancers began doing jumps, which Hinata would not do. She just stopped and watched.

"Come on honey, launch yourself into the air! What's the worst that could happen?" The teacher wildly gesticulated.

_I could fall on my head and kill myself!_ thought Hinata, but she didn't say it. She did a halfhearted jump and tripped over her own feet.

"Go Hinata!" shouted one dancer (the teacher had introduced the class before, and this dancer apparently was very good with names), getting a chant started.

"Go Hinata! Go Hinata!"

Hinata looked around, very embarrassed until she saw that Naruto was chanting too.

She smiled and went back to her seat.

**Ok, true even time. In band class most of the members are either in sixth or eighth grade and they were on a field trip. There were two seventh graders (We haven't had a single field trip this year, btw.) I was watching the ballet dancers practice next door and they saw me. I disappeared back into the class room (I do NOT dance), but not quickly enough. Soon there were like ten dancers literally dragging us two band geeks. When we danced, people shouted "Go Mooney!"(Sorry, I'm too web safe to give anyone my name). It was so embarrassing! I kept tripping and stuff.**

**I like you guys' input, so please tell me:**

**Would you like me to:**

**A: Do more real event stories than made up stories or;**

**B: Do more made up stories than real event stories or;**

**C: Do equal amounts of both**

**Please comment to tell me the answer!**

**This has been your friendly neighborhood:**

**Mooney**


	7. Sisters

AN: In my mind, Hanabi is an evil little firecracker to match her name, hope I don't annoy you with my idea of her

**AN: In my mind, Hanabi is an evil little firecracker to match her name, hope I don't annoy you with my idea of her. Thank you to dark-emo-gal for the idea of this chapter, I hope this matches what you were envisioning! Various little drabbles outlining Hinata and Hanabi.**

**Disclaimer: Really, is this necessary? Everyone knows that I don't own Naruto, so really, what is the point?**

Chapter 7: Sisters

Hinata and Hanabi had a complicated relationship, including…

--

Annoyance:

"I wear makeup like 24/7!" Hinata sighed at nine year old Hanabi's antics. Her sister used to be the cutest little thing, but now she was having a teenager phase. Hinata was scared to see her sister when she actually was a teenager…

--

Life:

"Are you here alone?" some creepy girl said to Hanabi. Hanabi was looking at clothes in a store, and it was Hinata's job to watch over her.

"Yes," Hanabi lied.

"Then let's make out." Hinata quickly stepped in and gave the patented Hyuuga glare.

"Alright, alright, we weren't doing anything."

Hanabi shot a grateful glance at her sister as she continued to look. Hinata ruffled through a rack nearby, watching the girl with her byakugan until she went away.

"Thank you, Onee-san," muttered Hanabi when her sister came over to her.

"D-don't mention i-it," stuttered Hinata, still unable to talk to her sister very well.

"Those girls were downright creepy." Hanabi watched in amusement as her sister resisted the urge to point her fingers.

"Grow a backbone Hinata, I'm your sister."

Hinata blushed.

--

Loyalty:

"Work harder, Hinata, or you'll never measure up to your sister," said Hiyashi, looking at his younger daughter, his pride and joy.

"Will you shut up?" Hanabi stood up strait. "If you would just give her a chance-"

"Since when do you talk back to me, young lady?" Hiyashi's eyes were blazing.

"I- sorry, father," said Hanabi, lowering her eyes and settling back into her fighting stance.

--

Trust:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hanabi slipped off of the branch she was standing on, and began the long tumble to the ground. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand around her wrist, pulling her back up to her resting place on the branch.

"Thank you Hinata," muttered Hanabi breathlessly, peering at the earth, maybe 50 feet below.

"D-dont mention it." Hinata smiled at her sister.

--

Love:

"Hinata-san?"

"Yes Hanabi?" Hinata answered, looking up to see her little sister.

"Do you have some healing ointment? I got kind of bruised during training." When Hanabi was feeling shy, Hinata marveled at how like her sister she was.

"Of course, w-would you like me to help you put it o-on?"

"Ok, thank you."

As Hinata applied the ointment to Hanabi's wounds, Hanabi dared to ask "Hinata, do you think Father will ever be the same again? Our family?"

Hanabi was talking about when Neji's father died. Hanabi hadn't been born yet when it happened, but the stories of the family before it had reached her ears.

"I-I don't know, Hanabi." She continued to apply the ointment for a few seconds in silence.

"I w-will always l-love you though."

--

**How did you like this one? It is a mix of real events and made up ones. Dude, I only got one vote for my question last chapter. Please answer? I will reply, and I luvz ya all!**

**Mooneyº**


	8. Vegetarianism

AN: Hi, sorry for the wait, but I am suffering from severe writers' block

**AN: Hi, sorry for the wait, but I am suffering from severe writers' block. Big Paja, I am having trouble with your idea, so I'm sorry but this chapter is not it.**

Chapter 8: Vegetarianism

"Hinata, why did you only take noodles?" Hiyashi Hyuuga asked his daughter. "We have plenty of chicken and things."

"I-I am g-going t-to be a vege-etarian." Hinata pointed her fingers shyly.

"Why?" Inquired four-year-old Hanabi.

"W-well, do y-you like bu-bunnies?" Hinata stuttered.

Hanabi thought for a moment. "I don't know, I've never tried them!"

Then next night, Hinata took chicken.

--

"Hanabi, why aren't you eating anything?" Questioned Hiyashi.

"Well, do you know how Hinata was a vegetarian?" Hanabi answered.

"And now you're one? But we do have some vegetables here."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, I'm not a vegetarian."

"Then why won't you eat?"

"I'm a dessert-tarian!"

**AN: This is a short chapter, and I know it lacks impact, but I just had to write it. The first one is a real conversation (minus the noodles) in the car. My friend had decided to be a vegetarian and therefore thought she couldn't go to a certain restaurant. Hinata represents my friend and Hanabi represents me. In this, I was only about 4 to 6 years old, so it wasn't meant to be mean! **

**I love you all, even the boys but not in that way, and will reply to all of your reviews. I will be in camp and off of the computer for a week, so unless you review today (July 12th) before about 10:00 Mountain Time Zone I will send a reply in about a week! Send me good thoughts; this is my first time at camp!**

**Ja-ne,**

**Mooneyº**

**P.S. Notice the chapter titles.**


	9. The Eye Of The Storm

AN: In this chapter I have a special announcement

**AN: In this chapter I have a ****special announcement. **

**Would IluvSEVERUS please back down? It is Ok for you to dislike my story, but saying that it is "The gayest thing you have ever read"and telling me to kill myself is completely unnecessary and somewhat like the facebook scam. I am sorry to say to my nice reviewers that I will be disabling anonymous reviews from now on. I apologize sincerely for the inconvenience. Up until now, I couldn't see how people could do something like this, but now I am more wary and I will need to be more careful. **

**And by the way, If you hate it so much, DON'T READ IT!**

**I love all of you who actually leave meaningful comments and not just a mass of flame!**

**Mooneyº**

**Ages: In this one, Hinata is 7.**

**Hinata's mother never shows up, so I named her Hikari! Hinata's name means sunlight, so I thought it would only be appropriate to name her mother light!**

**--**

Chapter 9: The Eye of the Storm

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Hikari was concerned. It wasn't like her daughter to miss meals, especially because Hikari was so rarely off of missions and she was home tonight.

"I-I'm Ok." Hinata looked at her shoes.

Hikari gave Hinata a look.

The younger Hyuuga sighed. "A-am I su-supe-superfluous?" Hinata asked her mother, fiddling with her fingers.

"No, of course not!"

"Th-then w-what am I g-g-good f-for?" Hinata shot back.

"Here, life is like a hurricane."

Now it was Hinata's turn to give the look.

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it. Well, in this hurricane of life, you are the eye of the storm."

From then on, Hinata remembered that, even if she didn't always believe it. It helped her carry on with life, even when her father told her that she was useless. She always remembered that she was needed.

**--**

**What did you think of this one? If you hated it, please give me a real reason why. No, IluvSEVERUS, "It was gay" or "It was boring" is not a real reason. "You didn't get the point across in such and such a place" is a real reason. And, if you didn't like it, tell me why! I want to be able to improve, and this is the only way I can.**

**This chapter is not a real event, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Ja-ne,**

**Mooneyº**


End file.
